


Snow Day(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [71]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Mattecat, read by me____After Morro's excitement over the first snow of the year, Wu takes his student out for a snow day.Ninjago Calendar 2021, December.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	Snow Day(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512432) by [Mattecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat). 




End file.
